Arcadios
in " "}} Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron |previous affiliation= |occupation=Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron Chief |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Mercurius |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |alias=White Knight |manga debut=Chapter 271 |anime debut=Episode 159 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Arcadios (アルカディオス Arukadiosu) is a Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron in the Royal Kingdom of Fiore, who when first introduced seemed to also have an allegiance towards Zeref. Appearance Arcadios is a muscular, well-built man of average height, seen to be wearing armor of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. He has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. Personality When first introduced, Arcadios seemed to have a dark personality, and had a tendency to use metaphors while talking. At first glance, he seemed to be affiliated with Zeref (whom he called "Lord"), and thus he didn't come across as a person with good intentions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 19-20 In continuing with this malevolent persona, Arcadios was also a person willing to sacrifice the lives of others in order to achieve his own goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 24-25 However, if it turned out to be absolutely necessary, he would also not hesitate to sacrifice his own life to achieve the same purpose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 12-13 Despite all this, it is revealed that he had pretended to be the villain all along, simply to protect Princess Hisui E. Fiore, the true mastermind behind the Eclipse Plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 7 He is shown to have a very honorable, selfless, and dedicated side to him, willing to pay with his own life for doubting the truth of his liege's words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 13-14 He is also shown to be a very shrewd and observant person, sensing the truth behind Future Lucy's words by just observing her emotional responses,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 17-18 and taking note of the Rescue Team's location without even turning his head in their direction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 9 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc As Arcadios watches the fight between Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona, he gets excited that "it" will be completed at the Grand Magic Games this year, and wishes for Zeref to wait just a little longer. After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Arcadios is seen kneeling in the presence of Fiore's King, asking him if he has any requests for the battle pairings of the second day. After hearing the King's broken reply and request that he should rest, Arcadios leaves the room, laughing to himself at the thought of being able to relax when "that" is almost complete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 10-12 During the second day of the Games, Arcadios accompanies the King to Domus Flau to view the battles portion of the competition. After the King conveys his excitement at getting to see Erza Scarlet fight Bacchus, Arcadios quickly realizes that he has misinterpreted the King's request from the day before and organized for Elfman Strauss to fight Bacchus instead. When the King expresses his annoyance at the mix-up, Arcadios begrudgingly apologizes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 16-18 During the battle, Arcadios has ordered some men to kidnap Lucy. However, the men fail and are captured by Natsu Dragneel, angering Arcadios and prompting him to proceed to plan B, a plan to utilize the discord between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail in order to capture Lucy and fulfill his Eclipse Plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 25 Arcadios is later approached by the Minister of Defense, Darton, who questions him about his intention when he tried to have Lucy kidnapped. Arcadios tells him that he needs Lucy to try a test run of the Eclipse plan, revealing to him that it is already complete. He also tells him that he is willing to sacrifice her life in order to open the gateway to changing the world, much to the Minister's horror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 23-25 Upon seeing Yukino Aguria fight Kagura Mikazuchi in the last battle of the second day, Arcadios displays his amazement that there is another Celestial Spirit Mage in the tournament, happily grinning as he confirms that his plans are now more assured than ever before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 22 After the second day finishes, Arcadios is seen rifling through a mass of papers and books, figuring out that with Lucy and Yukino's keys combined, the Twelve Zodiac are complete. After stating that the Eclipse Plan will now activate completely, he begins to laugh maniacally and call Zeref's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 19-20 At the end of the Fourth Day's Event, Naval Battle, Lucy Heartfilia, one of the competitors, is drastically-brutalized by Minerva before her defeat in the event. Arcadios, afraid of losing his targeted Celestial Spirit Mage, sends his guards and orders Mato to stop the event immediately.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 22 After Lucy is brought to the infirmary, Arcadios is seen talking with Darton about it, saying that their strategy failed and the best thing to do would be enjoy the rest of the festival. Arcadios says that the plan that will change the world will start in 3 days, much to Darton's tension. He then states that Zeref has been waiting for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 16 On the night of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Arcadios and Yukino travel together to the catacombs underneath the Domus Flau, where they encounter Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Happy and Carla trying to resurrect a Dragon soul from the Dragon skeletons that litter the caverns. Having not been seen by the group, he and Yukino stand back and watch as Wendy successfully uses Milky Way to summon forth Zirconis, a huge emerald Dragon. He listens in as Zirconis explains the history of the Dragons to the group, as well as Acnologia's past of once being human, and the destruction of the Dragons at the hands of the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 7-18 When Zirconis fades away, Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers begin to wonder if overusing their Magic will turn them into Dragons as well, and Arcadios uses this moment to reveal himself, stating that something like that will not happen and that his research into the history of the Dragons has now been confirmed. Ignoring the surprised reactions of the Fairy Tail Mages, Arcadios goes on to ask if they have heard of Zeref's dark book of Magic, and states that he believes it was Zeref who turned Acnologia from a human into a Dragon. From this, he concludes to the group that destroying Zeref, the root of all darkness, is the first major step to defeating Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 19-21 Arcadios introduces himself to the Fairy Tail Mages and briefly explains that, in part of his plan, he needs a Celestial Spirit Mage. Natsu approaches him with hostility, wondering why the need for Celestial Spirit Mages is so important. Arcadios does not answer his question and instead instructs the small group to follow him. He leads them inside Mercurius. There, Arcadios reveals that he staged the attempted kidnapping on Lucy several days before, and apologizes for his actions. As he leads the Mages further inside the building, Arcadios elaborates more on his plan: the Eclipse Plan. He adds that it is set to take affect in three days, on July 7; in addition to being the day of a solar eclipse, July 7 is also the day in which the Dragons disappeared fourteen years ago. Soon after, the group is approached and surrounded by a team of Fiore Guards led by Darton. Arcadios is shocked that Darton is betraying him, only to be told that the latter never agreed with his plan in the first place. Darton then issues that Arcadios be apprehended under suspicion of treason.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 302, Pages 2-18 Soon after, a severely battered Arcadios is discovered underneath the castle in Abyss Palace by the Fairy Tail Mages who were sent there along with Yukino. As the Mages attempt to wake him up, he weakly tells them to get away as a large figure approaches from behind and attacks. As more figures approach and reveal themselves, Arcadios explains them to be an independent unit of the Kingdom known as the Garou Knights and states they're the reason why Abyss Palace is inescapable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 12-19 As Natsu laughs at the sight of the Garou Knights because of their looks, Arcadios warns him that they are efficient killers despite their appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 3 Soon, the Mages are separated because of the impact Cosmos' destroyed Grow Flow causes, leading Arcadios to fall in the same place Lucy, Yukino, Happy and Carla are located. When Uosuke appears in front of them, Lucy and the others are confident that they can easily beat him as they notice his doltish appearance, but Arcadios says that he is such a skilled assassin that not even the bones of his victims remain when he is done with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 18-20 Watching Uosuke begin his assault, Arcadios is shocked to feel the ground begin to burn, even more so when it splits open into large cracks, revealing lava pooling underneath. Seeing Lucy and Yukino stumble and begin to fall into the fiery pit, Arcadios screams their names, worried as the two dangle precariously over the edge, held up only by their fingers. With the two girl in danger of falling at any second and their feet already beginning to burn, Arcadios pulls himself from the ground, asking the two girls not to give in, as they are the only hope for the Eclipse Plan to begin. This in mind, Arcadios states that he is willing to forfeit his life to see them safe, and begins to run through the lava towards them, despite the two girls screams of protest. He ignores their pleas and continues to walk towards them in the lava, telling them that their lives are more important than his, because they are key figures to the Eclipse Plan. Reaching the area beneath Lucy and Yukino, Arcadios grabs their legs and begins to hoist them up the rock face, yelling at them to quickly climb up whilst he supports them. The two girls hastily scale the ledge, but as they turn to pull Arcadios up realize that he has already sunk waist deep into the lava, completely exhausted. As he starts to be fully enveloped by the burning liquid, Arcadios tells the two that if they make it out of the Abyss Palace they must find Princess Hisui E. Fiore, as well as decide for themselves whether to fully support the Eclipse Plan. Having said this, Arcadios completely sinks into the lava. Seeing him disappear, Lucy and Yukino scream Arcadios' name, only to be shocked a few seconds later when Horologium rises from the liquid, Arcadios safe (yet still gravely wounded) within his clock cavity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 9-17 After his fiery baptism in lava, Carla is surprised to see he is still alive, seeing how the searing heat of lava did not kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 2-3 After the Garou Knights are defeated, Loke carries him out through the wall Aquarius previously destroyed with one of her spells, they soon reunite with the other Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 20 As he is carried within Abyss Palace, Yukino asks how his health is, to which Loke replies that he is just fine, and Happy remarks that it is surprising how Arcadios survived despite being consumed by the hot lava. It is revealed that the jade amulet was what probably saved him, and then the Fairy Tail Mages and Yukino consider meeting with Hisui, as Arcadios requested, before a hooded woman appears before them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 2-3 The hooded woman reveals to be Lucy Heartfilia, though Arcadios is the only one that doesn't find this out due to his unconsciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 25 Still unconscious, Arcadios, this time along with future Lucy, is carried outside of Mercurius by Loke, in order for the Mages to inform their allies that Lucy has been rescued safely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 3-6 As the Lucy from the future states she came back in time to July 4 without a plan, Arcadios wonders about the truth of her words, recalling that prior to that, she spoke to the princess about using Eclipse's accumulated Magic, which was on par with Etherion, to defeat the Dragons in what would be known as Phase 2 of the Eclipse project. Questioning why she lied about not having a strategy, as well as about the day she arrived, Arcadios wonders why she'd lie to her friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 9-11 Some time after sneaking away from the group, Arcadios appears, wearing his White Lily Armor, wishing to see Hisui. While the guards attempt to remind Arcadios of his criminal status, Arcadios intimidates them, being subsequently told that Hisui is on the top floor of Mercurius. As Arcadios walks on, he reflects on Future Lucy's actions and words, thinking to himself that a liar would never shed tears like hers, concluding that the one lying must be the Princess herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 17-20 Arcadios continues making his way through the palace with a stern look on his face, still reflecting on what he was thinking early.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 1 Entering the throne room, Arcadios calls for the princess but when he is met with no reply, he develops the idea that she has already headed to her destination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 29 Following the path Hisui has taken, Arcadios eventually arrives in front of her and Darton, the two both surprised to see him, as Darton tries to apologize for throwing him into the Abyss Palace. Hastily deferring the subject, Arcadios asks if the people surrounding the Eclipse Gate already know about the plan and what it entails, and, when Hisui replies that the Eclipse Plan shall be postponed in favour of the Eclipse 2 Plan, questions her actions. Hisui responds that whilst the Eclipse Plan is important, the second plan will ensure the safety of the citizens. Before she can continue though, Arcadios draws his sword, handing it to her and pointing it at his own throat. Apologizing for his mistrust in her, Arcadios asks Hisui to tell him the truth, revealing that after talking to Lucy from the future, it has come to his awareness that she merely came back to protect her friends, and could not have known anything about the Eclipse 2 Plan. Knowing that Hisui therefore couldn't have received her directions to undertake such a plan from Lucy, Arcadios brutally defends the Fairy Tail Mage, only to become shocked when Hisui appears confused, admitting that the person she spoke to from the future was male.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 11-16 Shocked at the revelation, Arcadios ponders the second individual's reasons for returning to the past. He then stands idly to the side as Hisui states that she will open the gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 2-4 As Hisui gives a permission to start the Eclipse Cannon firing sequence, Arcadios notes to himself that he will watch over the princess until the end. He then notices that Lucy Heartfilia and others are nearby and tells them that they do not need to hide. When Lucy asks why they are already activating Eclipse and Hisui wonders why is it that they know about the Dragons, Arcadios tells her that they are aware of everything. He then asks the group about future Lucy's whereabouts and is surprised to hear that she has been killed by the second person coming from future. When Lucy explains that he thought she'd get in the way of Eclipse, Arcadios asks whether she was the one he was trying to kill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 8-11 Along with everyone present at that time, he then watches as the Eclipse Gate opens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 4 Arcadios is shocked when he hears Lucy saying the Eclipse Gate must remain closed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 2 When Lucy argues with Hisui, Arcadios reminds Lucy to mind her tongue because she is talking to the country's princess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 3 He is shocked to see the Dragons arrive, and covers the princess to keep her from harm, before realizing that it is because of the full moon that the effects of the Eclipse Gate were altered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 14 Arcadios watches on as Lucy tries to dismantle the gate, stating that her strength is not enough, until Yukino enters the fray and runs to Lucy's side. Together, they summon the 12 Zodiac Spirits and successfully close the gate. Everyone starts to celebrates until Arcadios acknowledges that it is too early to celebrate, and questions how many Dragons have entered through the gate. Later, Future Rogue makes his appearance, to which Arcadios questions Hisui if he was the individual that deceived her. Future Rogue claims that the 7 Dragons that have crossed through the gate will suffice for his plans of annihilating the human race, to which Arcadios stands by Hisui's side, looking on in awe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 3-12 With Hisui still in his arms, Arcadios looks on as Zirconis ponders upon who will be his next appetizer. After Zirconis unleashes his Dragon Roar, it is revealed that Zirconis' assault strips the victims of their attire, and after checking up on Hisui's well-being, Arcadios is astonished by Darton's nudity, due to the latter falling victim to the Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 13-17 When Zirconis flies off of the ground, the force from his ascent knocks Arcadios and the others present back, but Arcadios shields Hisui from the air currents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Page 4 Seeing that the palace has turned into a battlefield, Arcadios asks from Hisui to evacuate and leave the Dragons to the Mages, although the latter turns down this offer, saying that it's her own responsibility. When Lucy returns and reveals that Future Rogue and the Dragons will be defeated when the Eclipse Gate is destroyed, Arcadios tells her that even if this is the case, they lack the Magic power to achieve such a feat, as the Gates are made of Magic resilient components.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336: Pages 2-6 However, the Gate is destroyed as Motherglare crushes on the Gate, along with Future Rogue and Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336: Pages 18-19 Surprised to see that the Eclipse Gate was actually destroyed, Arcadios then watches as the Dragons begin disappearing. However, much to his worries, Hisui walks towards Zirconis in an attempt to talk to him for the last time. They then watch as Zironis, along with the other Dragons, return to their time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337: Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337: Pages 6-9 After the invasion of the Dragons is dealt with, Arcadios attends the royal ball at the palace. When the guilds fight over Yukino Aguria, Arcadios orders everyone to stop brawling and behave themselves, as the King himself is about to appear in front of the Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 20 However, much to Arcadios' frustration, Natsu appears instead of the King, wearing his clothes and a crown. Arcadios orders the Garou Knights to stop him, but they say that he asks for the impossible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337: Page 23 Magic and Abilities Immense Strength: Arcadios has been shown to be much more powerful than the average individual. He was able to lift up both Lucy and Yukino utilizing his upper body strength alone, while simultaneously keeping himself from sinking deeper into the lava.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 14 Furthermore, he was able to endure the blast of a Dragon wreaking havoc while shielding the princess without budging.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 11 Immense Durability: Arcadios has been shown to be capable of taking immense loads of damage and be able to walk shortly afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 16-18 Additionally, Arcadios was able to walk through extremely thick lava using just his legs, and survived being completely submerged in it for a brief instant with no lasting side effects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 13-17 Equipment Jade Amulet: A powerful, protective amulet that, according to Loke, protected Arcadios from the lava pit. It is an ordinary amulet with an intricately designed chain and a jade stone centered between a decorative frame featuring a pair of crossing swords. White Lily Armor: A pure white armor that, according to the guards, serves as his main battle armor. The armor consists of a full helmet, with ornamental "hair", of sorts, on the top, that leaves the mouth region uncovered, large pauldrons with lily blossom-shaped metal plates at the bottom, that are curled upwards. The upper vambrace is completely missing, leaving the underside of both of his upper arms and elbows unprotected, while the cowter is directly connected to the lower vambrace and the gauntlet. The gauntlet encloses the underarms and wrists completely, whilst three joints for each finger ensure flexibility. The tasset consists of four metal plates that are all in the shape of lily blossoms. Like the parts covering the arms, the back of the legs are unprotected, while the shins and feet are completely armored. In addition, Arcadios completes his armor by donning a cape imprinted with the sigil of the Kingdom of Fiore. Quotes *(To Darton) "For the sake of his King... for the sake of his country... a man can become a Demon or a god. Before Eclipse, the gateway to changing the world... the price of a single girl's life is indeed quite cheap." *(To Lucy and Yukino) "Keep it up. You two are our only hope... Without you, Eclipse cannot begin. For that sake... I regret nothing, even if I have to forfeit my life!!!" *(To Lucy and Yukino) ''"Whether Eclipse is the right path or not, you should decide for yourselves."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 15 *(To Hisui E. Fiore) ''"A Knight should never doubt the words of his monarch...When your words bear fruit...I shall relinquish my life. By being suspicious of your motives...I have brought great shame to you...and I am prepared to pay that transgression with my life."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 16 Battles & Events *Arrests at Mercurius *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Opening of Eclipse! *The Great Banquet References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male